Junior Young Ones
Young Ones Junior(YM007) was born into the Young Ones pack on April 15, 2009. Junior's parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. Junior had two brothers called Hazel(YM006) and Bolt(YM010), and two sisters called Rocket Dog(YF008) and Wiley Kat(YF009). Sadly, Wiley Kat died when a pup. One day, the teenager Timber was left babysitting them. When the Commandos attacked, he moved the pups, unsure of what to do, and Bolt almost died. Luckily, the other subordinates came and helped to carry the pups back to the den while the alphas and betas fought the Commandos. A week later, Fathom was babysitting them when the Scooters Pack attacked the den. Fathom defended them until the rest of the pack returned and chased them off. She got some terrible injuries, but no pups lost their lives. Later, Fathom recovered. Junior and his three siblings all made it to their first winter. In winter of 2010, the Scooters attacked, wanting more territory, and sadly Bolt was killed. The rest of them reached adulthood. In March of that same year two females, Ebony and Snow, were accepted into the pack. Junior was the first one to welcome them, he and Ebony soon became best friends and always played together. Next year, his mother gave birth to a new litter of pups: Swift Kill, Silver, Zero and Dingo. A day after the new litter was born Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior stole Dingo from the den and later dropped him away from the den under a bush to look for something more exciting to do, luckily Shakespeare rescued the pup. After a week their uncle Hambone started a random den move, Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel were with him. Silver drowned when trying to cross the river. Fortunately, Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel showed maturity and carried the remaining pups back to the den. After a few days, the Whiskers attacked the den, and Shakespeare fought them until the Young Ones returned. The Whiskers ran off, leaving a pup behind called Finn. Shakespeare rescued him, and he was adopted into the pack. Next winter, the pack split in two halves after losing a fight against the Commandos. Junior was in the group that was led by his father, Youssarian. During the split, Junior's older half-sister Mozart mated with a roving male, later Junior and the other males chased him away. After a few weeks, the pack re-encountered. However, his brother, Hazel, wasn't in the other half either as he had left to find a mate and start his own pack. Next spring, Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal, and Mozart gave birth to Shade, Pheonix and Drew. Shatter killed Shade as a warning, and later Mozart was kicked out of the pack. Shatter had been showing signs of being really ill, and the next day, she disappeared. Mozart took this chance and joined again, taking female dominance. The following day, however, Shatter returned and evicted Mozart again. After a week, Junior's mother, Shatter, sadly died and Snow took dominance. Junior was saddened by his mother's death, however Ebony was there to comfort him. Soon after Timber challenged Youssarian for male dominance, Youssarian retreated, and was followed by a few pack members. Junior stayed at the den with Finn, Rocket Dog, Big Will, Fathom, Timber, Snow, and the pups. Timber left Snow with the pups to look for a mate, so his uncle, Hambone served as dominant male. After a month, the pack reunited. Youssarian returned with Frost, a female that had joined and taken dominance during the split. Hambone and Youssarian fought for dominance, and Snow fought Frost. Eventually Youssarian and Frost came out as the winners, and became the new alpha pair. With a new alpha pair settled, life went back to normal. As the years passed, Junior's and Ebony's bond became stronger. After a few months, Junior left the rendezvous site with Ebony to explore their new territory. When a bear attacked, Junior fought while Ebony went to look for help, but sadly he was killed. All the pack members mourned his death, including his father and sister Rocket Dog, but especially Ebony. Family Father: Youssarian Mother: Shatter Sisters: Rocket Dog and Wiley Kat Brothers: Hazel and Bolt. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters